Light Kurouzu
" " (Raito Kurouzu) is a side character that appears in Future Card Buddyfight Ace. His Buddy is Black Dragon Knight, Geil. He is voiced by Shouta Aoi (Japanese) and Adam Foward (English). Personality He is often seen as a happy-go-lucky boy as he is constantly smiling. He does not seem bothered by anything like losing and seems to even smile when in times of danger. In fact, he is said to be an extremely positive thinker. During the Lost World arc, he is shown to display a more stern side as he was revealed to be part of the Buddy Police. He tends to have crazy ideas like joining Vile Ranma's allies but later reveals his true intentions to be undercover for the Buddy Police. Despite all this, whenever Light gets serious or surprised, his eyes open to reveal much more in him. Unlike Gaito Kurouzu, he despises using, or even hearing the word "destiny", a term Gaito repeatedly uses. It is later revealed that Light has a troubled relationship with his father and gets upset whenever he's brought up. Anime Biography He first appeared in A episode 5 where Ion was introducing the Top 8 participants of the ABC cup. He later appeared in episode 8, where it is revealed that he has lost to Mamoru. Despite his lost, he didn't feel bothered and instead left the stage happily. In episode 9, he met Masato and gave him information about Mamoru and Cosmoman. Later, he watched Mamoru and Masato's fight. He is seen again in episodes 11 and 12, watching the finals of the ABC cup alongside the other participants. Later, he is the only ABC cup participant to not attend Yuga's victory ceremony. In episode 13 and 14, Light and Geil watched Yuga and Ranma's buddyfight with the latter using Lost World for the first time. After the fight, Light alongside Masato and Subaru tried to help Yuga after losing to Ranma. In the next episode, it is revealed that Light is part of the Buddy Police and is working on the investigation of Lost World's origins with Tasuku. Later, he watches Tasuku's promotion about the Ace Buddyfighter Play-Offs as a way to flush Ranma out of hiding. Over the next few episodes, he is often seen with Geil watching the action in front of Vile Ranma's hideout in a tree. In episode 26, he opens his eyes for the first time and asks Ranma to be one of his allies. In the next episode, he watches Daijirou's previous buddyfight with Masato alongside his new 'allies'. In episode 28, he is revealed to be watching Vile Ranma's actions for the Buddy Police and hides this fact from Yuga and Garga. Later on, when Dan begs for Ranma to give him power to defeat Yuga, Light insisted that Ranma does so to increase the popularity of Lost World to the public, which results in Bloody Eyes becoming Lostrized. In episode 33, Light and Yuga buddyfight at the latter's request, to get a better understanding on how Darkness Dragon World plays, for the upcoming matches against Rei Urameshi, the match ended up with Yuga being victorious. Gallery For the full gallery, see Light Kurouzu/Gallery. Trivia *Light shares his Japanese voice actor with his father Buddyfight Records Category:Male Character Category:Darkness Dragon World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Buddy Police Category:Anime Characters